The forbidden
by Spontainous4ever
Summary: What happends when happy ending happeneds in the unexpected way? Not the original way J.K Rowling did, but still more romantic..after the war. and rating T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope that this turns out okay for a first story.. and that you guys review and tell me what you think of this.. I do not own anything except the story plot J.K Rowling does. _

**Chapter 1: Surprise and Confusion.**

Hermione Granger stepped through the headmaster's office thinking what could Dumbledore have to say to her and non of her friends Ron and Harry. She thought about the note earlier and how it had only mentioned " I expect to see you at 7pm in my office. And without telling your friends." As she stepped through, she saw a blonde haired boy already in one of the sits in front of Dumbledore and got more confused.

Dumbledore looked up from the conversation with the boy, and acknowledging her presence motioned for her to sit next to the boy whom she quickly realized was Draco Malfoy and could not help scowling at the thought of what could involve him with her. As she sat down, Dumbledore spoke noticing Hermione's scowl and began by saying " I know that this is an early notice, and that both of you probably did not have time to settle in into your dorms yet. But I'm glad for that because you Ms. Granger are the head girl this year, and you Mr. Malfoy are the head boy this year as well."

Both Hermione and Draco looked at Dumbledore in awe, making him chuckle and say "Well I didn't expect this to be a surprise.. surely you both had to know you two were both excelled students from your year?" This again, left both of them speechless.

Hermione and Draco was still looking at Dumbledore without the ability to say anything so he carried on saying how it was convenient in a way that they had not gotten a chance to unpack to their dorms for they were given their privet tower. At this, Hermione's head snapped up and Draco smirked realizing that she did not know about the head boy and head girl living together. Hermione quickly glared at Malfoy knowing that he meant to laugh at her and found her temper rising. Thinking that perhaps this was going to work out in time, Dumbledore told both of them to collect their stuff and meet them at his office again in 30 minutes and he would show them their private tower. Both Draco and Hermione went off silently knowing they couldn't speak with Dumbledore still close by.

When she reached her Griffindor tower, both Harry and Ron were next to her wondering where she had been off to and was shocked when she quickly told them about the meeting. "Bloody hell, why the heck did it have to be Draco Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed as he started to get mad. Harry on the other hand said "Private tower huh? Well Hermione are you going to be okay with that Slytherine Prince? I mean it's the boy that had been calling you mudblood ever since-" He stopped talking when Ron was glaring at him and Hermione was busy trying to collect everything. "Well boys, I have no clue how I'm going to survive him, but I'll update you I promise. In the meantime... I have to go settle in now" Hermione said making air quotes around "settle". She quickly said good night to both of them and hurried off to Dumbledore's office once again.

Draco was stunned after leaving Dumbledore's office, slightly mad that he had to share a tower with no one else but that mudblood Granger. He had known that she was a know it all, but did not expect her to be the head girl and was still trying to figure out how he felt about living with her. He quickly shivered and recovered, telling the short version to Crab and Goyle and left with his stuff for the headmaster's office once again.

By the time she got there, she realized that Draco was already there and got a nod from Dumbledore to follow him. Both Draco and Hermione was in awe for the second time that night when they saw their private tower. It looked like a five star hotel only better. "The rooms are divided by floors, the second and third with everything you will need such as wardrobes, bookshelves, bathroom and a small desk. You two are welcome to any part in this tower, the 4th floor is the library, and the first here has the kitchen and common room if you want to eat here rather then at the Great Hall." Looking at both of them, he left off with "I'll leave you two to get settled, good night" and left, closing the door after him.

Hermione was uncomfortable with Draco smirking at her and finally said "Ugh what do you want? It's bad enough that I have to live with you must you make it harder?!"

Draco winced in surprise from this outburst and thought to himself _"Well she has nerves."_ and looked at her a bit amused. "You know better then anyone that neither of us had a choice in this and I hate it as much as you do. Well I like the head boy part, but living with you isn't so great for me either. So I'm suggesting that we do this in the civil manner and settle in tonight unless you want to stand there like that with you bags?" As he finished saying that, he looked over at Hermione who recovered quickly from his words but had a clear confused face as she said "Of course...I personally want the 3rd floor closer to the library. Unless you want it as well...?" "No it's fine I'll take the second." murmured Draco and got into the elevator to go up to the 2nd floor.

"Well, that was a bit different" thought Hermione wondering what had just happened that made Draco different and then himself again. She knew that it was not his nature to make peace, but she was too tired to think of it and got into the other elevator leading to the 3rd floor. When she got to her room, she quickly put her clothes, books, got her bag ready for tomorrow morning, and finally went to sleep.

Draco had been wondering what had made him say that as he got to his room, which he noticed was bigger then any room he had, even in his own house. He found himself thinking about the Granger girl and fell asleep trying to recollect his thoughts from her.

A/N

_So... this is where both of them are by the end of the little "surprise". I hope that you did enjoy this and read on.. Reviews are welcome, tell me what I need to improvise, and I would like to point out that Ron and Hermione aren't together, neither is Pansy and Draco in this little story. Okay? =) Although Pansy still adores Draco..... and Ron just might be jealous..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trying to work it out**

Hermione woke up confused, wondering where she was. Then all the events from last night came back to her, bringing her back to reality. She found she had 2 hours before classes officially started, so she started her day with a nice shower. However, when she came out about 40 minutes later with dripping wt hair and a towel around her, she found non other then Draco Malfoy sitting on her bed reading a book. As he looked up at her she flushed bright red in surprise looking at his face and stuttering "But...you...! What..., how..., ugh!!!!"

Draco himself had woken up about 20 minuted before Hermione had, and after trying not to think about her and how he had acted around her yesterday, found it wasn't working and instead found himself thinking about it once more. It surprised himself how he brought the side of kindness he never showed anyone not even his family.

After about an hour or so of getting his books ready for class, he thought it'd be fun to see what Ms. Smarty Pants Granger was up to. So without any hesitation he went up to her room, and found it empty. Then after hearing the sound of shower, he sat on her bed and started reading one of the books she had put down Muggles and Their Lives and snorted wondering what the mudblood was doing reading _that_. But somehow he had found it interesting, and was so into the book that he did not hear Hermione coming out of the shower looking at his face. Draco had a smug face until he noticed that a towel was all she had and freaked out. Jesus Christ, he had expected the girl to be dressed! And then when she was flushed and stuttering, he did what his best extincts were telling him to do, so he ran out pretty red himself and breathless without even noticing it. "_Come on, you saw her like that so what? She's a mudblood, a blood traitor! You are not interested in her, Draco Malfoy!" _He thought to himself as he got a cup of coffee trying to forget.

She was confused alright. Hermione had been ready to walk over and grab her wand to put loads of ugly curses right at Malfoy's face. I mean come on, you do NOT intrude a girl who just came back from a shower with only a towel! She was first burning with anger, then glad that he had taken the hint and left. As she quickly got dressed and ready, she thought _"Why the heck was he in my room in the morning?! And then his face, he would have known I was in the shower. Gosh what is it with him and his mood? It's worse then his usual because at least he'll call me mudblood or something. But this? It's harder trying to figure out what he's thinking." _She shook her head, quickly dried her hair lightly and went down to see Malfoy in the kitchen drinking coffee. She wanted to confront him, but instead grabbed a cup of coffee herself and sat down awkwardly.

"So.... what class do you have Malfoy?" She asked trying to get the awkwardness off the air. Surprised that she didn't ask what he was doing in her room, he said "Divination, Defense against that dark, and potions for the morning." And this was followed by a quite "Oh. Okay." from Hermione.

After a few minutes, Draco couldn't take it anymore. So he blurted out "Aren't you mad at me? For being in your room like that?"

Hermione was a little shaken by his words but said "Well I was. _Ferret._ But hey you did get out before I had a chance to throw curses at you, so I thought might as well as forget it. You know, I wasn't going to say anything until you did. It was your fault not mine. But now that you mentioned it, what were you doing in my room anyways? Did you not know I was having a shower or did you do that on purpose?"

"Okay I was bored, I've been up about an hour or a bit more then that and I had nothing else to do! I didn't want to eat breakfast here, and I just wanted to know what you were up to. I knew that you were in the shower, and I was reading your book something about Muggles but I thought you would get dressed in the bathroom. I had no idea that...." Trailed off Draco getting red with the confession and tried to hide it. "Besides, what the hell were you doing staring at me like that for straight 3 minutes _mudblood?_"

"MALFOY I SWEAR! YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLLING ME THAT! IT WASN'T YOUR ROOM TO GO INTO IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I WAS STARING At YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS SEEING STUFF BUT I WASN'T AND YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO LEAVE BEFORE I GOT A CHANCE TO HIT YOU WITH A LOT OF CURSES I HAD IN MIND!" Roared Hermione very, very, _very _mad and getting her wand out pointing straight at Draco's face"

"Okay! Okay relax." Said Draco trying to calm her down. But he got his own wand out just in case thinking to himself _"What the hell was that Dumbledore thinking?! She's trying to kill me! Head boy and head girl, yeah right! You have got to be kidding me, I have to live with this mental mudblood?!" _Out loud he said "Urm okay Gra- Hermione relax I'm sorry okay? Calm down and get your wand off of me before you blast some serious spells at me."

Hermione did what that stupid Malfoy said, but only because she did not want to get into trouble especially in the morning. "Fine you win, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to hold this against you, you little _ferret_!" growled Hermione and walked out shutting the door harder then she meant to.

Once she got into the Great Hall for breakfast, she met Ron and Harry but didn't explain much. Neither did she had to, for the boys already knew she wasn't in a good mood knowing that she had to live with Malfoy. But they did look at each other wondering what Malfoy did to piss her off this much, especially starting with the morning. They didn't say anything but they saw Malfoy walk into the hall to meet Crab and Goyle with his usual smirk and looking at Hermione mockingly. Hermione in return glared at him and went back up to her new tower to study before she was off to History of Magic class.

Draco on the other hand had been both confused and amused. So the little Ms. Smarty Pants had it in her did she? Well _he_ certainly wasn't going to just sit and watch while she thought she could teach him a lesson. He was thinking about making peace with her, but this had brought it official. They were on war. And it was going to be one hell of a ride as well. He grinned at himself as he walked in to the Great Hall himself and found it once again amusing to see Hermione glaring at him and leaving. Her friends Harry Potter and that Weasly boy was looking at him wondering what he had done to her. So she didn't tell them huh? Well it was for their own good he guessed. Ronald Weasly would be easily fantasizing about her and even he knew that Granger wouldn't tell either of them. _Excellent_ he thought to himself as he ate breakfast and got to planning. _"This ought to be good."_

_A.N_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and that you do write a review.._

_And also, criticism would help so say what you need to. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bet, and the Realization**

Draco certainly had a lot of things in his mind, a lot of mischievous and devilish things he could do to torture Ms. Know-It-All. But when the afternoon came, he had one excellent idea that he knew would just drive Hermione out of her mind.

It started right after Potions, the class Draco had with Hermione. He couldn't escape her glares at him all through out the class, and Blaise, who sat next to him was wondering what was happening between those two. After class, he quickly asked for an explanation, and Draco gave it with out any doubt, the whole truth knowing for a fact he could lie to anyone else _but _Blaise. He told him his plans but Blaise after hearing a few, shook his head. "Look I get the point that you're trying to drive her mad, but what if I brought a little bet into this?" he said looking at Draco.

"What bet?" Draco asked curiously, watching a mischievous little smile on Blaise's face. "Well for one I bet that no matter how much of a women charmer you are, you will not be able to get Granger to go out with you. And that is without _any_ effects from potions, spells, or anything else that involves magic."

Hearing this, Draco gave one look at Blaise and said smirking "You have got to be kidding me! No one, not even Granger would be able to resist me with full charms on! Blaise my boy, what are you betting on? Because personally I would double that amount."

"If you say so, I was going to bet on 40 gallons, and if you double that, it'll be 80 then? I don't see how you're so confident about this... She hates your guts and I doubt she will _ever_ fall for you."

"Well you never know. And the fact that I share a _private tower _with her makes it easier. And you also got your math right. Now, watch and learn, I'll have the full effect on that mudblood within a week at the least, 2 at the most." And with this, Draco left the Great Hall and walked toward his private tower with Granger.

Hermione however, wasn't so good at anything for the day. She did her usual at her classes, glaring at Malfoy in Potions, only to see him and his bloody annoying but cute friend Blaise smirking at her. "_So he told his little friend now did he? I swear I would punch him just like 3__rd__ year, maybe a bit harder if Snape wasn't here. He would take off major points if he saw or knew .Or detention if he's not in a good mood. __Ugh!" _Hermione thought to her self as she found herself wondering about the smirk. She knew that Malfoy knew she was awfully pissed at him, and was glad he didn't cross her. But that knowing smirk on his face was annoying her, making her wish she knew what was going on this little head. She was doing her best to avoid him after the morning, so when she saw him heading toward the Great Hall for lunch after Potions, she quickly told Harry and Ron that she was going to eat lunch in her tower finishing off homework. They quickly knew what she had meant, and nodded, and Hermione found herself finishing her essays and eating a turkey, ham and cheese sandwich with some juice. Just when she thought everything was going well, she heard the library door open and Malfoy stepped in. _"Well so much for avoiding him." _She thought to herself as he stepped in the room and looked at her.

"Well? Are you going to say something Malfoy or should I turn you into a statue if you're going to stand there?"

"Relax. I can't even look at you? Jesus Christ." replied Draco smirking and slowly as he was undoing his top 4 buttons on his shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Hermione as a blush slowly approached her face.

"Nothing Granger, it's getting hot in here. Or is it just you?" Draco asked looking as innocently as possible and enjoying the blush on Hermione's face. He knew for a fact it was working and he thought to himself _"She's actually very pretty when she blushes. Wait did I just think Granger's pretty? Damn what's wrong with me? Ugh"_ Draco looked away feeling disgusted about himself but didn't get rid of the smug look on his face.

Hermione however, was speechless. _"Did he just say that to me? That charmer. If he thinks he's going to have his way with me I swear... But he is really goddamn hot, I'll give him that..." _She couldn't help but gaze at his chest making sure Malfoy didn't catch her glance and then stared at Malfoy.

Finally, breaking the long silence, she replied with "I have no clue what you're talking about but you do have a midnight shift with me tonight on patrol and I suggest you do you're homework before it."

Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione in disbelief. He slowly replied with an "okay" and walked out trying to think how _she_ could have resisted him. She did blush but still not other effects then that.... He unbuttoned his shirt and all she came up with was homework?! _Damn_ he thought to himself. Maybe just maybe this bet wasn't going to work after all....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Avoiding getting burned**

Hermione was confused as ever. She hated herself for blushing at the ferret but still... _"Oh why did he have to be that cute and so irresistible?"_ She thought to herself feeling the hear rising in her cheeks for the second time that day. After some time of thinking, she told herself she wasn't going to fall for Draco Malfoy, no matter how charming he was. But she knew in her heart that she couldn't hold herself back for long.

Draco was confused, although unlike Hermione who didn't have a plan, he did. But it wasn't working. Or so he though. How was it possible that every girl he didn't want especially girls like Pansy fell for him when the one that he wanted wouldn't? _Wait, _he thought. _Do I want Granger I mean Hermione to fall for me? For the bet yeah but... that's impossible right? I can't be hoping for a mudblood to fall for me... _As quickly as the thought came, he erased it, or at least pushed it way back in his head.

Dinner was normal for the both of them. At the Slytherine table, Draco was trying to act normal like nothing had happened but Blaise saw right through him. He didn't show it though. Blaise had debated the idea of bringing Granger into the conversation to see how Pansy would react if she knew, but decided against it knowing he didn't want to deal with Draco in a foul mood later, _especially_ knowing that he and Granger had midnight patrol tonight. "So..." He asked casually looking up at Draco, meeting his eye. "How's your ***ahem*** bet going so far?" Draco immediately blushed lightly and said "Good." making Blaise smirk and Pansy rolling her eyes. "You guys are having _another_ bet? Come on what's it this time, Drakey Drakey?" Pansy said grabbing onto Draco and pulling him. "Pansy! Will you stop grabbing me? I told you that you can't bloody call me that! And You won't! Because I don't like you, why can't you get it through your head?" With that, he left his half eaten dinner and walked into his private tower to clear his head leaving a very disappointed and pouting Pansy behind.

On the other hand, the Gryffindor was way less dramatic then the Slytherine, and much quieter. "Hey for the next Hogsmade trip, you want to go to Fred and George's shop? Haven't been there lately and I know they have at least a dozen more pranks." Harry said earning a thumbs up from Ron because his face was stuffed as usual at the table and Hermione rolling her eyes but smiling. "Well, that is if I _survive_ midnight patrol with Dra- I mean Malfoy tonight." said Hermione poking glumly at her dinner. Ron and Harry were about to say something when she got up saying "Boys I think I'm going to finish my dinner up at my room. I have a potion's essay to finish as well. Okay?" "'Kay" the boys replied at the same time. It wasn't the first time Hermione had blown off dinner to do homework so the boys didn't think big of it anyway.

At the front of the entrance however, they weren't so lucky. Draco and Hermione both weren't looking when they were trying to enter their rooms, and bumped into each other. "Ow!" Cried both of them at the same time. They each looked up, saw each other, rolled their eyes, and got into the tower one by one. Hermione got into her favorite spot in the library without a word, so Draco took the hint and went to the kitchen, got some food since he was half full, and went up to his room to finish his homework.

Once Hermione was positive that Draco went upstairs and won't be bothering her, she put down the book she had been "reading" and started thinking again. She knew she couldn't hold herself back no matter how much she tried not to like him. He was irresistible, and everything else she just knew she couldn't handle. Hermione knew that playing with fire would have the immediate effect of getting burned, and she had no idea how she was going to survive if she got burned. She just had no idea how to avoid it though. Even for a bookworm like her, this would be a challenge and she realized this with a gulp and a sigh.


End file.
